everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Reginald Cannery
Reginald Cannery is the son of The Canary Prince from the story of the same name. He is a rebel due to conflict of orientation. (Meaning: he's gayer than a rainbow and doesn't really want to marry a princess, no matter how much they might be besties.) Character Theme Songs Touch the Sky/Brave | Don't Stop Me Now/Queen Personality Regi is a genuinely nice guy, easy to get along with and reasonably popular. He's a hard-core adventurer, always exploring the forests around EAH and seeing how many tall objects he can climb. He absolutely loves the forest itself, and has spent many an afternoon as a canary just flying through it. (It looks much different as a bird than it does as a human, you know.) Sometimes (Read: most times) his love of adventure leads him to make brash and risky decisions that Tina has to bail him out of. She and Regi have made several risky decisions together, however, and share a love of pranking using his ability to shape shift. Both have spent several hours in Dungeon Class-ic. (Detention) Regi is also loyal to a fault when it comes to his friends; he'll be by their side through thick and thin if need be. In fact, should someone insult or try to hurt one of friends, he has the tendency to kind of "blow up" at the offender; his temper has been known to lead to fights more than once. An admirable trait to be sure, nevertheless it often leads to a trip to the nurse's office and more Dungeon time. Regi often comes across as a preppy, boy-next-fairytale type of guy, rather dorky and with a look that screams I-prefer-books-and-adventuring-over-parties. While this vibe is not innacurate, Regi is not some blushing, shy nerd who hardly gets out. He's very active and has a large group of friends, and while he might not be entirely comfortable in clubs right now, he is well aware of the world. He can spot flirting a mile away and even has the capacity to flirt back (though he rarely does so). If he flirts with you from the get go it probably means he's already half in love with you. Or at least he thinks he could very easily and quickly get to an in-love state with you. It really just depends on the person. Appearance For right now he's a tan brunette with brown eyes, but that may change. Fairy tale – The Canary Prince How the Story Goes This story is very similar to that of Rapunzel. Here's a link to the Wiki page: Wikipedia Page on The Canary Prince. It's very short. How does Regi come into it? Basically he's the offspring of the previous Canary Prince and his princess. That's.... that's basically just it. More on said Prince and Princess and their relationship to Regi can be found below. Relationships Family He has a pretend-happy home life; his parents are still off-put about him being both gay AND a Rebel. This causes some tension between them so he doesn't visit home much anymore. Friends Tina first and foremost is his Best Friend Forever After; they're platonic soulmates. He often translates for her when she uses Sign Language so that people can understand her. Other people he might hangout with would be the Nutcracker kids. He's starting to become friends with Andre Fairchild and his friends, and has bonded over third-wheel-dom with Arion Neptune. He's also trying to befriend Shiratori Ahiru, with... little success. Recently, he met a boy named Chanson Bluebird who had bluebird wings on his back. They've bonded over their mutual bird destinies and not-so-happy parents. After his failed dates with Tokki, the boys have become close friends, and after a misunderstanding at a club Regi has added Tokki's new boyfriend to his list of friends. Pet He has (what else?) a pet canary named Warble. Romance He's kinda enjoying the single life right now. (And also secretly laughing his head off at how oblivious Anteros and Arion are, not that he tells anyone.) He has recently gone on a Blind Date with Jollin Dal Tokki, which went well, but on a later date they decided they're better as friends. There's also a new boy, named Ahiru, who's caught his eye. He's cute but he also seems like the type to need more of a friend than a relationship atm. (Was going to be an intended ship but I don't think I'll be going that direction anymore; instead I might have Ahiru with a crush on Regi that he eventually gets over.) Enemies None yet. Outfits To Be Added Trivia *He knows it upsets Tina when others don't understand her sign language, and tries to help any way he can. *He's secretly looking for a spell to give Tina her own voice. *His official orientation is Homosexual Homoromantic. *Tina is, if you hadn't noticed, mute. This was inspired by the original story: when the 2 characters first meet, they're at a distance and have to talk through arm and leg motions, hence my thought of sign language. *Regi is really buff and actually has a canary tattoo on his forearm. He enjoys parkour. *His type is apparently Japanese boys who aren't traditionally masculine, based on his enjoyment of his Blind Date with Tokki and his vague crush on Ahiru Shiratori. He might also maybe be just generally into feminine boys?? Who knows, he's still figuring it out. *He makes bird-like screeching noises when he's upset, especially when he's angry/indignant. He finds it embarrasing, everyone else just finds it hilarious/endearing if they "like" like him. (....God that sounds so middle school. Still applies though.) *He really, rEALLY enjoys climbing things, mostly because if he sees a tall object he usually feels an almost uncontrollable urge to climb them. Probably one of his magic touches making itself known, who knows really. *He's a three-time champion of Ever After's Shapeshifter Triathlon, a sporting event in which athletes compete in a series of tasks where they're required to switch back and forth between their designated forms (human and swan, human and bird, human bear and dog, etc) in a test of endurance, strength, flexibility, etc. He competes in the One-Shift: Bird division. Dude is a bird maze flying LEGEND in the athletic community. Quotes *To Be Added Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery Reginald's New Look.png|Basic Outfit Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Gay Category:The Canary Prince Category:Italian Category:Homoromantic